Far Away
by creative-lyrics
Summary: Je t'ai aimé tout au long... Et tu me manques. Éloigné depuis trop longtemps, je continue a rêver que tu seras avec moi et que tu ne partiras jamais. J'arrêterai de respirer si je ne te vois plus. Je voulais que tu restes parce que j'en avais besoin. J'ai besoin de t'entendre dire je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je te pardonne pour être parti loin trop longtemps.
1. Résumer

_**Far Away.**_

Fanfiction Glee.

Lorsque Kurt est à Dalton, son père fait une nouvelle attaque cardiaque. Il n'y survit pas. Carole, en tant que belle-mère, demande à être la tutrice de Kurt, elle découvre qu'il y a eu une erreur dans les papiers de son mariage avec Burt. La signature du prêtre est manquante, elle ne peut donc pas avoir la garde de Kurt. Les services sociaux se charge de lui, ils contactent son parent le plus proche et le plus apte à avoir sa garde. Il est donc sous la tutrice de Melvyn Grey, frère jumeau de sa défunte mère Elizabeth Grey-Hummel. Il part vivre à Lake Havasu City en Arizona.

Bien que Kurt promis de rester en contact avec les New Direction & Warblers, la distance finira-t-elle par briser leur amitié ? Et son histoire d'amour avec Blaine, sera-t-elle assez forte ?

* * *

Résumé très court, c'est juste pour vous donner une idée de l'histoire, elle suivra plus ou moins le scénario de Glee, donc spoilers (pour l'Ohio). On suivra l'évolution de Kurt en Arizona, et ses relations avec ses amis New Direction et Warblers, il y aura donc comme moyen de communication skype, facebook, cellulaire et lettre manuscrite ;)

J'écris lentement et selon l'inspiration, Donc il faudra être patient. Entre autre, je m'excuse d'avance pour l'orthographe.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici le premier chapitre. Glee ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Far Away.

Chapitre 1.

* * *

_Kurt avait chaud. __Trop chaud, la fenêtre était pourtant ouverte. Il repoussa la fine couverture collant à sa peau et soupira de bien être au vent frais qui faisait voleter les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin._

_Il tourna la tête, fixant à travers la baie vitrée le port s'éveillant à la vie. Quelques yachts, pédalos, voiliers et jet-ski voguaient déjà sur le lac. Détournant le regard, observant ce qui était désormais sa chambre, un soupir lui échappa. Oh ! Kurt aimait sa chambre, son oncle Melvyn l'avait laissé la décorer à son arrivé. Le sol est recouvert d'une moquette duveteuse, couleur crème. Les murs en lames de bois blanc. Son lit est fait en bois teint couleur chocolat glacé, la tête de lit était surmontée de deux colonnes, sculptée pour ressembler à des branches d'arbres qui venaient s'entrecroiser au-dessus du matelas, les rideaux y sont accrochés et les tables de nuit sont assorties au lit. Kurt avait voulu emmener quelques meubles de lima, comme la commode de sa mère. Il y avait aussi des objets de déco qui lui tenais à cœur._

_De grandes étagères couvraient presque tous les murs. Elles croulaient sous les livres, les partitions, CD, DVD, jeux vidéo, de bibelots offerts par ses amis, il y avait aussi les photos de sa vie à Lima._

_Face au lit deux doubles portes menait à immense dressing avec salle de bain attenante, don une bais vitrée couvrait là aussi la totalité du mur, donnant vue sur le lac. Heureusement la vitre était sans teint, de l'extérieur on ne voyait rien._

_Des coups retentirent à sa porte, la voix de son oncle sonnant étouffé de l'autre côté._

- Bon matin Sunshine ! Il fait 24°C, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent. C'est une journée parfaite pour ton premier jour à ta nouvelle école.

_Kurt pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Il adorait son oncle à la personnalité exubérante, ses vacances d'été au lac sont son moment préférées dans l'année. Maintenant il y vit._

- Kurt sans dec' Lève-toi avant qu'Ekaterina ne te tire de là par la peau des fesses car tu l'empêche de faire son ménage. C'est à tes risques et périls ! La délicatesse n'est pas dans ses qu'alitées.

_Avec un soupir d'agacement il se leva et se précipita sur la porte près à hurler après son oncle pour être si agaçant dès le lever du soleil. Ce dernier se doutant de ce qui l'attendais, c'était volatilisé, Kurt eut juste un aperçus d'une touffe de cheveux se faufilant au bout du couloir._

_Il referma la porte et alla dans son dressing, parmi ses nombreuses chemises, quelques une sortaient du lot. Elles étaient à son père, doucement il en prit une. Son parfum si spécial y était toujours imprégné, c'était un mélange d'après rasage, une touche de son déodorant et une légère odeur de mécanique. Peu importe le nombre de douches qu'il prenait, son père gardait toujours sur lui l'odeur du garage._

_Il se décida pour une tenue simple et sophistiquée. Après une douche rapide et son rituel d'hydratation, il s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner._

- Matin oncle Melvyn.

_Melvyn Grey, homme grand, peau légèrement bronzé, cheveux châtain et aux yeux bleu, sourit à son neveu, essayant de ne pas faire paraitre son inquiétude pour Kurt. Trois semaines étaient passées depuis la mort de Burt, le gamin c'était installé depuis une semaine. Il faisait de son mieux pour lui changer les idées, veillant à ne pas le laisser broyer du noir seul dans son coin. Quand il avait trop de travail pour rester avec lui, il l'encourageait à aller prendre l'air, tenté de se divertir ou d'aider à la vie de l'hôtel. Melvyn était le dirigeant du London Bridge Resort. Il y avait aussi un restaurant, le Martini Bay et un party bar, le Kokomo. Le tout donné directement sur le lac regorgeant d'activités._

- Prêt pour ce premier jour ?

_Kurt se contenta de lui envoyer un regard lourd de sens. Son oncle reteint une grimace._

-Ne fait pas cette tête Sunshine, ça va aller j'en suis sûr. Tu connais déjà du monde au lycée. Chaque été tu passes souvent du temps avec la fille McGuire. Tu l'aide à chaque fois à la location des planches de surf du Kokomo. Elle passe te prendre ce matin, non ?

-Oui, elle s'appelle Mavis. Elle m'emmène au lycée, mais, je ne connais qu'elle. _Il prit une gorgée de son café, hésitant à poursuivre sa phrase. _J'appréhende un peu le lycée, ce n'est pas évident d'être nouveau, surtout quand on arrive au mois d'avril. Tout le monde connait tout le monde.

-Hum… tu t'inquiètes trop, cette Mavis est la capitaine des cheerleaders, elle t'aidera à bien t'intégré. Et puis…

_L'arrivée d'Ekaterina le coupa. La femme rondelette, aux longs cheveux brun retenu en un chignon séré, marmonnait dans sa barbe._

-Ça fait cinq minutes que ça sonne à votre porte, jamais vous ne répondez ? C'est Mlle McGuire. _La femme parlait avec un fort accent russe, se révélant parfois difficile à comprendre. Elle s'en alla permettant aux garçons de voir la jeune fille debout derrière elle._

_Mavis était grande, le teint bronzé, corps fin, cheveux blond, bouclé, lui arrivant un peu en dessous des épaules. Ses yeux en amande étaient verts aux reflets noisette. Son visage en cœur arborait comme toujours un immense sourire, digne d'une pub pour dentifrice. Kurt n'a pas souvenir de ne jamais l'avoir vu sourire. Son nez était, si on regarder bien, légèrement trop large par rapport au visage. C'était, en fait, depuis la fois où il lui avait malencontreusement cassé, il y a deux ans. Ils faisaient du voilier, Kurt avait mal fixé la barre du mat, elle l'avait reçus en plein visage, la violence du choc la faisant passer par-dessus bord._

_Mavis salua Melvyn et attrapa Kurt l'entrainant à l'extérieur, ou ils allaient être en retard. Le téléphone de Kurt vibra à plusieurs reprises dans sa poche. Des messages d'encouragement des Warblers et New Direction. Un message de Blaine retint son attention._

**De Blaine, reçus à 7h35**

**Bonne chance mon amour, ton premier jour va bien aller. Je pense à toi, tu me manque. C'est dur sans toi l'Ohio. Je rêve que tu sois là avec moi. Parce que tu sais, je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et même si tu n'es physiquement plus là, je m'accrocherai à toi et moi et je ne te laisserai jamais vraiment partir.**

**Je t'aime Kurt… On skype ce soir ? Les New Direction et les Warblers seront là, on va tous se retrouver pour te parler. On a hâte de connaitre comment est allé ton premier jour.**

**Je t'aime.**

_Partir et laisser Blaine derrière lui avait sans aucun doute été le plus douloureux. Une main lui tapota le genou. Kurt tourna les yeux vers Mavis, lui jetant un regard interrogateur._

-Ça va ? Tu pleures.

_En effet, il ne s'était pas aperçus qu'il pleurait._

-Ça va aller… C'est un message de Blaine, mon petit-ami. _Il lui lit le message._

-Dieu, j'aime ton garçon, il est tellement… adorable et attentionné. Tu devrais lui parler ce soir et à tes autres amis aussi. Même si ils sont loin et que ça fait mal de les voir à travers un écran de PC, tu seras malheureux si tu les perds. Ne coupe pas les ponts Kurt.

_Elle le regarder d'un air doux, ça lui rappelais Carole, cette façon de regarder les gens. Il hocha la tête lui montrant qu'il écoutait et partageait son avis. Son sourire s'agrandi et elle débuta une conversation._

-Donc comme tu m'as dit faire partis d'un Glee club, nous n'en avons pas à Lake Havasu Hight School. Mais tu m'as également dit avoir été cheerleader et… Non ne proteste pas, j'en ai déjà parlé à notre coach, Roz Washington. Elle t'a d'ailleurs vu lors des national avec les Cheerios quand tu as chanté du Céline Dion. Tu fais déjà partis de l'équipe, on doit passer prendre ton uniforme dans son bureau. Tu vas bien t'entendre avec les filles, je te présenterai Savannah et Joleen mes meilleures amies.

-Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour les filles, mais les garçons, en particulier les sportifs… J'appréhende qu'ils sachent le fait que je sois gay.

_Mavis lui jeta un regard en coin avant de poursuivre calmement :_

-L'an dernier, un élève gay victime d'intimidation s'est suicidé au lycée. C'était lors d'une rencontre sportive, il nous a accusés de l'avoir persécuté. La police et une ambulance sont venues, le match a été annulé et je peux t'assurer que personne n'était fier de soi. On avait tous tellement honte de nous. Depuis le lycée a fait voter une politique conte l'intolérance. Plusieurs élèves, gars ou filles ont admis être gay et ils se sont très bien intégrés. Maximilian, le quater-back est gay. Ce mec est plus grand qu'une montagne et je ne te parle pas de ses muscles. _Dit-elle un sourire en coin._ Son meilleur ami, Elliott, notre butteur est gay lui aussi. Ils passent leur week-end au Kokomo à draguer les mecs, ils vont surement te courir après ! _Elle se gara dans le parking du lycée et se tourna vers Kurt, riant joyeusement de son air offensé. _Quoi ? T'est canon, je tuerai pour avoir des fesses comme les tiennes. _Ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la voiture._

_Kurt poussa un énième soupir depuis le début de cette matinée, et suivis Mavis à travers le lycée pour ne pas se perdre. Elle marchait devant lui, dans son uniforme violet, jaune et blanc de cheerleaders. Un type portant une armure et une sorte de lance médiévale lui donna un hight five et se tourna vers Kurt avec un grand sourire, lui faisant un clin d'œil._

-C'est Kyle, notre mascotte. Le nom de notre équipe c'est les Knights. Lors des matchs il se promène à cheval dans son armure sur le terrain. Il y en a un se soir, après avoir skyper, viens faire un tour. Je te promets c'est tout un spectacle.

_Kurt sourit à Mavis, depuis la mort de son père, il parle moins souvent, il a tendance à se renfermer. Il secoua la tête chassant ses idées noire. Son père ne voudrait pas le voir se renfermer sur lui-même. Il n'était pas seul, il a son oncle Melv et ses amis de Lima qu'il comptait bien garder et il va se faire des amis ici. Souriant, il enroula son bras à celui de la cheerleader blonde et ensemble allèrent au bureau du proviseur, qui lui souhaita la bienvenue. Comme prévu ensuite ils allèrent voir la coach Washington qui remit à Kurt son uniforme. Mavis excusée pour les deux premières heures de cours, lui fit visiter le lycée. Ça lui rappelait les couloirs de McKinley._

_Dans l'ensemble, la journée se passa bien. Savannah Vermelho et Joleen Ashford étaient gentilles. La première était grande, bronzée, un corps rendu athlétique par les entrainements de volley (elle est capitaine de l'équipe). Savannah avait de grand yeux chocolat, un sourire chaleureux et de longs cheveux châtains aux pointes blondes. Joleen, une petite rousse au visage rond parsemer de taches de rousseur, arborait toujours un sourire timide et amical, faisant partie du conseil des élèves, elle est très appréciée au sein du lycée. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond et semblait pétiller. Kurt avait aussi rencontré Max et Eli. Maximilian Downey était aussi grand que lui avait dit Mavis. Mon dieu ! Ce mec était plus grand que Finn, d'au moins une tête. Et ses muscles… ils rendraient jaloux Taylor Lautner. Il était typer indien d'Amérique, sa peau tannée avait l'air étonnamment douce au toucher et ses yeux semblait être deux puits sans fond, tant ils étaient noir. Ses long cheveux noir, des dreadlocks lui arrivant jusqu'à la poitrine, étaient ramener dans une sorte de chignon qui tenait étrangement en place. Elliott Gilbert, un peu plus grand que Kurt, au style un peu Rock n' Roll, ses yeux bleus étaient entourés d'eye-liner, ses cheveux sombres coiffé de manière stylisée, des sourcils épais, mais épilés, son sourire était magnifique et son teint était bronzé. Kurt fronça le nez, mon dieu se dit-il, ils sont tous bronzé ici, je vais cuire au soleil moi._

_Oui, dans l'ensemble ça avait était une bonne journée._

_Une fois de retour chez lui, Kurt alluma son ordinateur portable et s'installa sur le balcon de sa chambre. Pour le moment personne n'était arrivé sur skype, il alla donc trouver une tenue décontractée pour le match de ce soir. Vers 18h, il vit Blaine se connecter et demander une conversation vidéo._

_Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Blaine entouré des New Direction et Warblers._

**-Hey Kurt ! **_S'écrièrent Jeff et Nick, suivit des autres qui tentaient tous de parler en même temps._

_Des coups de marteaux les firent taire, et Kurt se mit à rire._

**-Wes ! Tu n'as sérieusement pas emmené ton marteau ? **_Demanda Kurt. Il soupira et poursuivit :_** Vous me manquer tous.**

_Il entendit Mercedes lui crier _**« Toi aussi blanc bec ! »**_ et Brittany ajouté _**« Tu me manque mon dauphin »**_._

**-Alors ta journée ? Cela c'est bien passer ? **_Demanda Blaine._

_Il leurs parla des personnes rencontrer, de la politique anti intimidation, du match de ce soir. Santana, Britt et Quinn poussèrent une exclamation de joie, quand il a dit faire partie de l'équipe de cheerleading, il rit de l'air hébéter de Blaine à cela. Il leurs décrit les filles, Puck demandant le numéro de Savannah, Kurt lui rétorqua _**« Laisse tomber Puckerman, elle est lesbienne » **_il poussa un soupir désabuser et marmonna dans sa barbe. Il leur décrit Max et Eli. Le premier comme un mélange de Sam pour les blague et référence aux films (sauf qu'il ne parle pas le Na'vi, mais, en revanche il parle couramment le Klingon). Il a l'attitude badass de Puck, ce qui cache en réalité son côté ourson en peluche (selon Mavis) et il a parfois l'air un peu benêt de Finn. Elliott à une voix superbe, lui, Max, Savannah et le copain de Mavis, Brent Carlton, ont monté un groupe de rock. Ils sont plutôt bons et donnent un concert au Kokomo ce week-end._

_Petit à petit les autres se retirèrent de la conversation, laissant Blaine et Kurt seul._

**-Je suis content que ton premier jour se soit bien passé. Tu me manque.**

**-Tu me manque aussi. On se voit bientôt, toi et tous les autres pouvez venir passer le week-end ici quand vous voulez, et je reviendrai vous voir à Lima.** _Voyant l'air penné de Blaine, il ajouta :_ **Dans trois semaines, mon oncle va à Lima, signer les papiers de vente du garage de mon père… Je voulais vous faire la surprise, je comptai passer le week-end avec vous**.

_Le bouclé échappa un cri de joie, attirant les autres qui revinrent voir ce qu'il se passer, tous était heureux de la perspective de revoir Kurt bientôt. Blaine et lui parlèrent encore un peu, échangeant des mots d'amour et planifiant un rendez-vous pour quand Kurt sera là._

**-Je t'aime chéri, j'ai hâte de te revoir… Je sais que les relations à distance ne finissent pas très bien, mais… tu sais, je t'aime et je pense que nous pouvons y arriver, et regarde, dans quelques mois c'est la fin de l'année scolaire. Je viens tout le mois de juillet vous voir, te voir, à Lima et ensuite tu seras avec moi le mois d'aout ici à Lake Havasu. On peut affronter ensemble la distance qui nous sépare.**

_Blaine observa Kurt un instant, les larmes aux yeux avant de lui répondre._

**-Je… Je donnerai tout pour nous. **_Dit-il la voix pleine d'émotion._** Je le donnerai pour nous, je donnerai n'importe quoi, mais, je n'abandonnerai pas. Parce que je sais que peu importe l'endroit où tu es, tu seras toujours l'amour de ma vie. **_il essuya les quelques larmes qui ont coulées, et après des au-revoir et promesse de tenir le coup, Blaine mit fin à la conversation._

_Il se dirigea vers les autres qui le réconfortèrent. Britt s'assit sur ses genoux et lui dit :_

-Mon dauphin t'aime Blaine Warbler et je sais qu'il t'aimera toujours. Il me l'a dit. Tu le fait se sentir bien et en sécurité. Comme si vous étiez connecté ensemble. Il sait qu'il ne rencontrera jamais quelqu'un qui l'aime comme tu l'aime et qu'il aimera de cette façon. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs, c'est Lord Tubbington qui me l'a dit, il l'a vu quand il m'a tiré les cartes l'autre jour.

_Blaine se contenta de la serer contre lui, alors qu'elle marmonner à propos de lutins se cachant dans ses cheveux, pour y construire un village._

* * *

Reviews? Ce premier chapitre selon vous?

Creative-Lyrics


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjours tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir je vous met le chapitre 2, en espérant que vous aimerez ;)

Bonne lecture.

Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas, à mon plus grand désespoir!

* * *

En gras sont les conversations via skype, téléphone, etc...

* * *

Far Away.

Chapitre 2.

* * *

- Il lui disait : « Vois-tu, si tous deux nous pouvions,

L'âme pleine de foi, Le cœur plein de rayons,

Ivres de douce extase et de mélancolie,

Rompre les mille nœuds dont la ville nous lie

Si nous pouvions quitter ce Paris triste et fou,

Nous fuirions nous irions quelque part, n'importe où,

Chercher loin des vains bruits, loin des haines jalouses,

Un coin où nous aurions des arbres, des pelouses

Une maison petite avec des fleurs,

Un peu de solitude, un peu de silence, un ciel bleu,

La chanson d'un oiseau qui sur le toit se pose,

De l'ombre - et quel besoin avons d'autre chose ? ».

_Kurt éclata de rire, Elliott lui chuchoter à l'oreille, pour ne pas perturber les conversations à table. Il lui faisait office de traducteur à ce que Maximilian lui racontait. Bon sang, ce type refusait de lâcher sa main et lui réciter de la poésie romantique, l'air éperdu d'amour en Klingon ! Il venait tout juste de lui conter __« Il lui disait : Vois-tu… » De Victor Hugo__. Et à chaque nouveau poème, Elliott traduisait, sourire en coin, l'air franchement amusé per les pitreries de son meilleur ami._

- Les gars, laissez le respirer il en peu plus. _Intervint Joleen avec l'un de ses doux sourires._

_Kurt lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier et tenta de se calmer. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ri autant. Depuis que Carole est venue à Dalton lui annoncer la mort de son père…_

_*****__Flash-back__*****_

_C'était un mardi, juste avant la pause déjeuner. La secrétaire du doyen était venue interrompre son cours de français avancé et lui avait demandé de la suivre. Arriver dans le bureau du doyen, l'infirmière de l'académie était présente, elle le regardait l'air préoccupé. Il avait trouvé étrange de voir Carole ici, avec Finn. Elle avait les yeux rendus rouge par les larmes, Finn fixait le vide l'air absent. Il se souvient encore de l'intonation tremblante de la voix de Carole, quand elle lui a dit que son père avait eu une nouvelle attaque cardiaque au garage. Les employés avaient tout de suite appelés une ambulance, Burt avait été réanimé avant d'être emmené, mais, il avait eu une autre crise sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Il se souvint de la panique et de la peur perceptible que l'on pouvait sentir en lui, quand il a demandé si son père allait bien. A cela, les yeux de sa belle-mère s'étaient remplis de larmes et elle lui dit une phrase, qui provoqua comme une onde de choc à travers lui. _« Je suis tellement désoler Kurt ». _Par la suite tout deviens flou. Des cris mêlés à des pleurs, qui, il réalisa plus tard venaient de lui… C'est plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il revint à lui, à l'hôpital de Lima, il avait finis par s'évanouir sous le choc de ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer. _

_*****__Fin flash-back__*****_

_Sentant un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, Kurt secoua la tête, repoussant les mauvais souvenirs et observa les gens qui l'entouraient. Kyle, comme l'avait dit Mavis, était tout un spectacle sur son cheval avec son armure étincelante. Il semblait actuellement tenter de voir le niveau de résistance son armure en engouffrant autant d'hamburgers que possible de son estomac._

- Continue comme ça Kyle et tu ressembleras à une boite de conserve périmé, prête à exploser ! _Se moqua Savannah, le sourire en coin._

_Elle remarqua le regard de Kurt posé sur eux et lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de donner une tape à l'arrière du crâne du jeune homme qui manqua de s'étouffer avec une frite. Il détourna le regard, retenant un rire face aux chamailleries des deux. Mavis était assise sur les genoux de Brent. A coter, Joleen parlait avec des membres de l'équipe de foot et des cheerleaders. Kurt lui était coincé entre Max et Eli, les deux n'arrêtant pas de le taquiner gentiment. Bien sûr certains ne l'acceptaient pas aussi facilement. Nicolas Mayers, un membre de l'équipe de foot, n'acceptait pas l'homosexualité de Max, Eli et Sav. Depuis un moment il jetait des regards noirs dans la direction de Kurt. Ce dernier gigota et repoussa le bras de Maximilian de ses épaules._

_Les Knights avaient remporté leur match et tout le monde était allé manger ensemble pour fêter cette victoire. Kurt n'avait pas eu le temps de dire ouf ! Qu'il c'était retrouver au McDonald's un tas de nourriture devant lui._

_Mavis se tourna vers lui, visiblement en attente de son avis._

- Je suis désoler quoi ?

- Le bal ! les élections du roi et de la reine. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que Brent donne des idées constructives. C'est pourquoi tu vas m'aider à faire campagne. _Lui dit-elle avec son grand sourire. Elle ne semblait pas prête à accepter toute forme de refus._

_- _Euh, je… D'accord je présume.

_Du mouvement sur sa gauche le distrait, certains commencent à se lever pour partir vu l'heure tardive, ils avaient cours demain._

_Elliott le ramena chez lui et une fois dans sa chambre Kurt fit son rituel d'hydratation. Il pourrait s'habituer, à vivre ici. Les gens se montrer chaleureux envers lui, et, avec une pointe de regret, il se sentait plus accepter qu'en Ohio. Il entrouvrit sa baie vitrée, laissant l'air frais entrer dans la chambre et alla se coucher, fermant les baldaquins de son lit._

_¸.•__*¨`*__ •. - - .•__*´¨`*__•.¸_

- **Hey blanc bec, comment ça se passe dans le désert ?** _Demanda Mercedes l'air enthousiaste._

- **Ça va, j'ai eu entrainement de cheerleading hier. Coach Washington à voulus que je fasse une extension complète, je suis tombé et j'ai un mal de dos atroce, mais rien de casser… Et comment va l'Ohio ?**

- **C'est l'apocalypse au Glee Club ! On répétait la dance pour les nationales et Frankentenn à encore frapper. Dans tous les sens du terme. Lors d'un faux mouvement de dance, il a cassé le nez de Rachel, son médecin l'a convaincu de faire de la chirurgie esthétique ! Ce qui, tout le monde est d'accord avec ça, va contre le principe d'acceptation de soi des New Directions. Quinn la soutien étrangement, du coup Lauren, avec l'aide de Puck, on fouillés dans les dossiers du lycée. Figure toi qu'ils ont découvert que Quinn s'appelle en réalité Lucy Caboosey, qu'elle a perdu énormément de poids et c'est fait refaire le nez avant de venir vivre à Lima.**

- **Sérieusement ? Lucy Caboosey ? Et à quoi est sensé ressembler le nouveau nez de Miss Berry ?**

- **Si je t'assure, c'est de la folie furieuse ici ! Et Rachel veut le nez de Quinn. Du coup pour la dissuader de se faire opérer, on a tous tenté de lui expliquer à notre manière. Elle ne veut rien entendre, son médecin lui as assuré que l'opération pourrait lui permettre d'atteindre des notes plus aigus… Mr. Schue et Ms. Pillsbury, nous ont suggérés d'imprimer sur des T-shirt, des choses qu'on souhaiterai changer chez nous, on les a portés pendant notre performance de Bon This Way, car cette chanson est comme un hymne à l'acceptation. Mais on a fait tout ça pour rien, elle s'est fait opérer hier soir. Et Rachel avec le nez de Quinn, c'est trop bizarre… C'est quoi tous ces bruits que j'entends derrière toi ?**

- **On a finis les cours pour la journée et on va tous se préparer pour aller chez Max, enfin si on veut. Il fait une grosse fête, tout le lycée y va, et même des gens du collège y seront, comme Daniel et Derek. On se retrouve au port et on prend son yacht, ou plutôt celui de ses parents. On y reste tout le week-end.** _Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix._

- **Tu es sérieux, un yacht ? Et qui sont Daniel et Derek ?** _Demanda Mercedes._

- **Ecoute, je dois vraiment y aller, les gars m'appels. Je te parle plus tard. Bye !**

- **Kurt attend ne raccroche pas, avec Tina on a pris un café avec Blaine, tu devrais l'appeler, tu ne nous a presque pas parler, tu nous évite ?**

- **Bien sûr que non, j'ai juste été très occupé cette première semaine de cours, mais ça va aller, ce week-end je vous donne des nouvelles, promis Cedes.**

- **T'as intérêt ou je viendrai botter ton petit cul blanc !**

- **T'en fait pas, je t'aime, je vous aime tous et… Si tu vois Blaine, embrasse-le pour moi. Sur la joue je veux dire.**

- **J'avais compris, bon week-end Kurt.**

_Mercedes entendit le bip signalent qu'il avait raccroché, elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche en soupirant et entra dans la salle du Glee club._

- J'ai eu Kurt au téléphone et on ne pourra peut-être pas le voir sur skype pendant la fête chez Rachel avec les Warblers ce soir. Il va lui aussi à une fête et ça dure tout le week-end apparemment. Ils font ça sur un yacht, celui de Maximilian.

- Blaine va être déprimé. Et encore, de nous tous il est celui qui a eu le plus l'occasion de parler à Kurt cette semaine. _Ajouta Tina._

_Santana leva les yeux au ciel et pris la parole d'un air agacé :_

- Vous ne pouvez pas en vouloir à Lady Hummel de faire copain-copain avec la populace de son lycée. Franchement, vous préférez qu'il soit non-stop pendu à son téléphone avec nous et tout seul le reste du temps où il ne peut pas nous parler. Ou qu'il nous parle moins souvent, mais soit entouré d'amis sur qui il peut compter à Lake Havasu ? Je préfère qu'il s'éloigne un peu de nous, même si ça ne me plait pas, plutôt que de le savoir seul et sans amis_._

_Seul le silence lui répondit._

- Et puis on a prévu d'aller le voir pendant les vacances de printemps. Donc c'est un plus, on pourra faire la fête sur le yacht de son pote baraqué._ Finit-elle avec un sourire satisfait._

- Santana a raison._ Intervins Finn. _Mais je suis aussi d'accord avec Mercedes et Tina, il s'éloigne de nous, je le sens. On a été frère, en quelque sorte. Je lui parlé souvent cette semaine, peut-être plus que Blaine même. Et il est bien là-bas, ils l'aident à aller mieux, à se changer les idées. Et on l'accepte mieux pour son homosexualité là-bas qu'ici. Il aime vivre au Lac… Avec les parents, on devait y aller cet été. Kurt arrêter pas de m'en parler, comme son endroit préférer où être. Et il est avec son oncle, il est mieux avec sa famille pour le soutenir. Non pas qu'on en est pas capable, et puis vous vous plainiez qu'il n'appelle pas assez souvent, mais vous, vous l'avait appelé ? Non. Aucun de nous ne fais l'effort de garder le contact, si vous voulez tant que ça discuter avec lui, faite le.

- Finn a raison, je serai triste à sa place, lui il nous téléphone dès qu'il peut et pas nous. Il doit penser qu'on s'en fiche qu'il soit partit. On doit faire des efforts chacun de notre côté. _Dit Brittany d'une voix coupable._

_Les autres Gleek opinèrent du chef, en accord avec les paroles de Britt et Finn. Ils se plaignent mais ne font rien de leur côté pour aider les choses à avancer. Ils allaient arranger les choses._

- Bref, dans deux semaines il est là, et on lui donnera son cadeau d'anniversaire. Parce que j'en peux plus d'avoir ce truc chez moi, ma mère pette les plombs. Tant pis si c'est dans deux mois. Et de toute façon, Burt lui aurait donné maintenant aussi, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Ça m'épate toujours qu'avec les Garblers ont aient réussit à le convaincre._ Déclara Puck._

- Les Warblers Puck et c'est pas si étonnant que ça… Burt m'a dit que Kurt en réclame un depuis qu'il est gamin. Son oncle a dit à mère qu'il est pas trop enthousiaste avec ça, mais que du moment que ça faisait plaisir à Kurt c'était ok. J'ai hâte de voir son visage quand il ouvrira le allons chez Rachel, voir son nouveau nez_. Rit Finn qui fut bientôt rejoint par les autres._

_Les New Direction se dirigèrent vers la sortie du lycée, en direction de chez Rachel qui était déjà entourée de Quinn et des Warblers, préparant le sous-sol pour faire la fête, sans alcool cette fois._

_¸.•__*¨`*__ •. - - .•__*´¨`*__•.¸_

_Kurt était assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine du yacht de Maximilian, une poche de glace placé sur la joue. Face à lui, Savannah ne cessait de pouffer de rire et à ses côtés, Kyle (dans son amure de mascotte) le regardait penaud._

- Désoler mec, j'voulais pas te frapper c'était un accident._ Dit-il d'un air prudent._

_Kurt leva les yeux au plafond et acquiesça mollement dans sa direction. La fête battait son plein, Kyle était venue les rejoindre, Sav et lui, sur la piste de dance. Ses compétences étaient digne de Finn, quoique non, Finn dance mieux… Il se leva et demanda le miroir de poche de Savannah. Observant son reflet, il remarqua qu'il allait avoir un magnifique bleu sur toute la surface de la joue. Grimaçant, il jeta la poche et fit signe aux deux autre de le suivre à l'extérieur. Il alla s'assoir avec Mavis, Brent, Daniels et Derek. Daniel DiMontecatini, bel italien bisexuel, étudiant à l'ASU Colleges Lake Havasu City, en criminologie et justice criminelle. Il était grand, le corps fin mais musclé, bronzé, des yeux d'un chocolat profond et un sourire charmeur. Naturellement dragueur, il était venu accoster Kurt dès le début de la soirée. Derek Addams, grand black à la peau d'ébène, carré d'épaule, crâne rasé, tout aussi bi est dragueur que son meilleur ami, on ne voit jamais l'un sans l'autre. Il étudie la psychologie à l'ASU. Il les connaissaient comme serveur pendant les vacances au Kokomo._

_Kurt vit la jolie blonde regarder curieusement son visage, d'un signe de tête Kurt lui désigna Kyle qui était retourné sur la piste de dance, assommer de pauvres innocents._

- Règle de survie N°1 lors de nos soirées : Ne jamais, jamais, jamais, danser avec Kyle. Ou balafré tu finiras, jeune Palawan._ Déclara Brent, l'air solennel, faisant rire ses amis._

_Du coin de l'œil, Kurt vit Joleen et Sav arriver vers eux en courant, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'elles l'emmenèrent avec Mavis en direction des chambres… Toutes les filles de l'équipe de cheerleading étaient présentes, elles portaient un bas de maillot de bain violet, avec imprimer sur le côté en jaune, un casque de chevalier symbolisant les Knights. Et elles portaient aussi un top blanc, moulant et très court, à l'effigie de l'équipe. L'une d'entre elles, dans un état d'ébriété avancé, se jeta sur Kurt en hurlant avec toute la force de ses poumons :_

-Concours de T-shirt mouillé !

_Dans la panique Kurt tenta de s'enfuir, mais, les filles le retinrent et le déshabillèrent, lui enfilant le bas de maillot et le top, avant de le pousser sur le pont en direction de la scène ou Max et Eli paradaient, fiers comme des paons, avec le reste de l'équipe. Ils étaient armés de pistolets à eaux._

_Une fois sur scène, la chanson de « Pitbull et Marc Anthony, Rain Over Me » résonna à travers les enceintes derrière eux. Une machine à mousse avait était mis en marche, et bientôt la foule était recouverte de mousse blanche, des ballons de plage volaient dans tous les sens et l'équipe de foot les avaient trempée des pieds à la tête. En temps normal, Kurt aurait hurlé et été horrifié par la situation. Mais, l'ambiance était tellement bonne, tout le monde danser et s'amuser. Maximilian l'enlaça par derrière et se mit à chanter, sa voix était basse, profonde et rauque. Elle sonnait cassé et Kurt se souvint que les filles lui avaient dit qu'il avait été opéré de la thyroïde, sur laquelle s'étaient développé des nodules. Kurt ignorait à quoi ressembler sa vois avant, mais telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, il la trouvait magnifique, et, il faut l'avouer, sexy._

- Détend toi magnifique, on danse juste, promis y a pas d'arrière-pensée_. Lui chuchota Max à l'oreille._

_En effet remarqua Kurt, il s'était crisper dans l'étreinte et se détendit donc quand Maximilian se recula, le tirant hors de la scène vers la piste de dance. Après un moment Eliott et Joleen les avait abordés, verre à la main en direction d'une table à l'écart ou le reste de la bande plaisantait et buvait des cocktails. Un verre avait fini par atterrir dans sa main, ça s'appelait un Zombie, d'après Mavis. En tout cas, ça avait un goût délicieux, et Kurt goûta aux différents cocktails, finissant par être ivre._

_Il était 03h du matin passé et il avait perdu le fil de la soirée. Tout le monde s'était échoué quelque part sur le yacht, la musique avait été baissée et la masse de mousse commençait à disparaître. Il se souvint avoir suivi Max vers l'intérieur et s'être couché dans l'une des chambres, où il avait fini par s'endormir._

_Le lendemain, Kurt se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir un troupeau d'éléphants dansant la salsa dans son crâne. Avec un gémissement d'intense souffrance, il leva un bras ankylosé vers son front. Du moins il essaya, un corps couché en travers du sien l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était allongé entre Max et Eli. Couché sur lui il y avait Brent et Mavis. Venait ensuite, Savannah, Daniel, Derek, Joleen et Kyle. Toute la bande s'était empilée les uns sur les autres, dans un enchevêtrement de membres. Le lit n'avait pas supporté le poids de tous ces adolescents et le sommier s'était cassé. Kurt se dégagea tant bien que mal, pris son ordinateur portable et se rendit sur le pont désert. Pendant la nuit, le capitaine que Maximilian avait embauché pour conduire le yacht, avait ramené le navire au port, permettant aux invités de rentrer chez eux. Il s'installa à une table à peu près propre et alluma son PC espérant voir Blaine, les Warblers, New Direction ou n'importe qui d'autres avec qui discuter. Rachel était en ligne et il entama une conversation vidéo._

**- Kurt ! Hey vous autres venez voir Kurt est connecter.**

_L'enthousiasme de la petite brunette à l'écran lui donnait mal au crâne, il se prit la tête dans les mains, priant que son mal de tête diminue. Il remarqua les Warblers et New Directions le regardant l'air curieux._

**- Satan aide moi, j'ai la pire gueule de bois qui soit. Comment j'arrête ça.**_ Gémit-il._

_La Latina éclata de rire lui conseillant une aspirine, de l'eau et de manger quelque chose de consistant, comme des pattes, pour lui remplir l'estomac. Il acquiesça, et se dirigea avec l'ordi vers la cuisine où il avala son aspirine et prépara des pâtes tout en continuant la conversation. Les autres eurent donc un aperçu de sa tenue qui se révéler toujours être, le slip de bain et le top blanc court et moulant. Blaine s'étouffa avec sa propre salive à la vue de Kurt :_

**- Kurt, chéri. Qu'est-ce que tu fais habiller comme ça ?**_ Demandât-il. _

_Le châtain regarda ça tenue._

**- Oh ! Les filles de l'équipe, m'ont fait enfiler ça pour le concours de T-shirt mouillé.**_ Il vit ses amis le regarder les yeux grands comme des soucoupes__**. **_**Je me suis débattu, car ce concours ne me disait rien, mais elle m'on déshabiller et j'ai rien pu faire. Mais s'était amusant.**_ Ajoutât-il face à l'air effaré qu'arboraient les Gleeks._

**- Lady Hummel, toi tu as fait un concours de T-shirt mouillé ?** **T'as gagné au moins ?**_ intervint Santana, les autres étant trop bouches bée pour dire quoi que ce soit. _

_Il leurs expliqua comment la soirée avait dégénérée à partir de ce moment, oubliant donc de désigner un gagnant au concours et comment il avait obtenu le bleu sur sa joue. L'arrivée de Savannah dans la cuisine interrompu la conversation. Puck poussa un sifflement de loup, tandis que les gars hétéro la fixaient, yeux écarquillés et bouche ouverte, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Blaine et les filles (sauf Brittany et Santana) la regardaient sous le choc. Kurt lui, regarda l'air interdit la jeune femme prendre place à ses côtés. Elle avait des plumes emmêlées dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et elle était nue. Complètement nue ! Sav fit un vague signe de salutation vers les gens à la webcam et se servit des pâtes, comme si de rien était._

_- _Soyons fous, j'ose demander… Savannah, pourquoi est tu nue ?_ Lui demanda Kurt_

- Bataille d'oreiller filles contre garçons. Nous avons perdu et les gars m'ont pris mon top et mon bas de maillot comme drapeau de la victoire. Ils sont partis avec les filles les accrochés au mat du yacht. Et te marre pas, si tu t'étais pas réveiller avant nous, c'est toi qui serai à poil avec tes vêtements comme drapeaux de la victoire. Donc no comment babe._ Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kurt qui tentai de ne pas rire d'elle et Sav se mit à fixer l'écrant se demanda qui était le copain de Kurt. Donnant un signe de tête vers leur public elle lui demanda. Kurt lui désigna donc lequel est Blaine._

- Tu sors avec Frodon ?_ glissât-elle au châtain. __**Salutation à toi jeune Hobit. Je t'informe que ton homme ici présent nous casse les oreilles 24h/24 d'à quel point tu es si magnifique, si doux, si attentionné, si parfait et j'en passe…**__ Dit-elle à Blaine avant d'ajouter : _**Mais on peut en dire autant de lui, Kurt est une petite chose toute mignonne, bien qu'il soit capable de se changer un monstre terrifiant quand il est en colère. Un peu comme un Gremlins en fait. Bref… là n'est pas le point ou je veux en venir, il a un corps de rêve, je reprendrai bien goût aux hommes juste pour pouvoir en faire mon quatre heure. Ouais il est bien foutu, meilleur service trois pièces que j'ai jamais vu. Oye ! **_Sur ces derniers mots elle leur fit un clin d'œil avant de prendre la fuite face au regard meurtrier de Kurt._

- Planqués vous les mecs ! Gizmo n'est pas content !_ L'entendit-on hurler au loin._

_- Kurt risqua un regard vers ses amis et plus particulièrement Blaine, ils semblaient près de la syncope, a part Puck, Britt et Satan qui souriaient comme le chat du Cheshire. Il se racla la gorge et dit :_

**- Je vous en prie, venez me sauvez ! Ils sont tous fous ici, et je crois que ça déteint car je trouve ça drôle.**_ Il fit un regard de chiot, qui était gâché par le rire silencieux qui lui secoué les épaules._

Il y eu un grand silence, si ce n'est la bande qui cessât d'espionner le châtain pour courir dans la cuisine, entament une dance de la joie autour de Kurt tout en chantant :

- Tu es foutu, tu es foutu !

- Il est des nôtres ! Whoopi !_ babillait Maximilian._

_Mavis s'assit sur ses genoux, chantant « Na, na, na, na de My Chemical Romance », et elle fut au grand malheur de Kurt, vite rejoint par les autres dans une cacophonie sans nom qui le fit éclater de rire sous l'air atterré des New Direction et des Warblers._

* * *

Alors vos avis sur ce chapitre? Reviews?

Pour la partie à Lima, j'ai suivit le script de la série en enlevant Kurt, et en prenant en compte les effets qu'aurait son absence. D'où le nez refait de Rachel, on ne va pas se mentir, c'est grâce à Kurtie et sa Barbravention, que dans la série elle décide de ne pas être opérée.

Comme vous pouvez le voir mon cerveaux à légèrement craquer sur la fin. Ça arrive quelques fois... Bon d'accord on va dire souvent ;)

Bref si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

Creative-lyrics.


	4. Note 1

Bonjours, ;)

Juste un petit message de passage pour vous informer que l'histoire est toujours en cours. Je réécris juste le chapitre 3, qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Et comme j'ai regarder la première partie du 100ème épisode Glee, à chaque référence à Finn, j'ai pleurée.

Donc autant vous dire que ça m'a mit en bon état d'esprit pour réécrire mon chapitre. Je vous ai fait un début bien triste et je ne sait pas si vous vous aller avoir la larme à l'oeil en le lisant, mais... moi j'ai pigner. Oui oui, je l'avoue, je me suis mis le cafard toute seule, comme une grande XD

Mais pas de panique, il y aura aussi de la joie dans ce chapitre, il y aura du Klaine à Lima et la bande d'excentriques du Lake Havasu =D

Bref... c'était juste pour info.

Creative-lyrics

* * *

P.s : Je suis ouverte à tout type de suggestions pour améliorer l'histoire, si vous avez envie que certaines choses comme : mise en couple, situation ou autre... Faites moi part de vos idées, et je verrai si je peut les adapter à ma fiction :)

Parmi ce que je veux écrire dans cette histoire, il y a quelque chose qui ne vous plaira pas du tout, je dois juste trouver comment amener cela dans la fic, mais je dis pas plus ^^ Niark, niark!

Comme vous venez de le constater, mon cerveau se porte toujours aussi bien :)


	5. Chapitre 3

Et voilà le troisième chapite.

Glee ne 'appartenant toujours pas =$

* * *

Far Away.

Chapitre 3.

* * *

_Carole était en ce vendredi soir, à l'aéroport. Il était plus de 23h : elle attendait l'avion de Kurt et son oncle, le vol avait un peu de retard. Elle appuya sa tête contre le dossier de son siège et ferma les yeux, les souvenirs l'assaillant…_

_*Flash-back*_

_Carole avait été profondément amoureuse du père de Finn. Après sa mort, elle avait dû faire face seule pour continuer à avancer et élever un enfant, qui n'aura jamais eu la chance de connaitre son père. Elle avait eu d'autres relations depuis, mais, rien de solide, elles avaient toutes mal finie pour elle. Aussi elle n'avait pas cru sa chance quand elle a rencontré Burt. C'était un homme bon, capable de tout pour son fils. Elle était rapidement tombée amoureuse de cet homme qui la rendait heureuse et considérait Finn comme son propre fils. Elle avait eu tellement peur de le perdre lors de sa première crise cardiaque…_

_Kurt était dévasté, il avait rejeter une partie de sa colère vers ses amis venus prier pour son père. Elle comprenait, étant non croyant, le fait de voir tous ces gens prier pour son père, affirmant que Dieu pourrait le sauver… Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre la peur qui rongeait Kurt… Celle d'être orphelin. Une nuit, elle l'avait découvert dans le grenier, adossé à la vielle commode de sa mère._

_Son père était tout ce qu'il lui restait, qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait si Burt ne se réveillait pas ? Un membre de sa famille viendrait le chercher pour s'occuper de lui ? Ou, n'ayant pas encore dix-huit ans, les services sociaux l'emmèneraient loin, le plaçant chez des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, et comment ses gens accepteraient son homosexualité ? Si son père l'accepter peu importe son orientation sexuelle, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Beaucoup dans sa famille ne l'accepter pas en fait. Mais ils ne disaient rien à cause de son père. Personne ne veut mettre en colère Burt Hummel. Les seules personnes qui l'accepter pleinement était sa tente Mildred, la sœur de son père et le frère de sa mère, l'oncle Melvyn. Mais, tente Mildred était alcoolique et donc inapte à avoir la garde d'un enfant, même d'un ados. L'oncle Melvyn gérait un hôtel en Arizona, il était occupé et chaque fois qu'ils allaient en vacances chez lui chaque été, il faisait son possible pour alléger son emploi du temps chargé, afin de passer du temps avec Kurt et son père. Voilà les deux seules personnes qui pourraient vouloir de lui._

_Carole n'avait sût quoi dire, elle l'avait alors serrer dans ses bras, le réconfortant autant qu'elle pouvait… Quand Burt avait eu sa deuxième crise cardiaque, ça les avaient pris par surprise. Il avait une alimentation plus saine, et avait régulièrement des check-up, mais, ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Il était allé faire son bilan chez le médecin, annonçant à son retour que tout allait bien. Trois jours plus tard, il eut une nouvelle attaque et ne s'en remis pas. Décédé dans l'ambulance avant même d'avoir atteint l'hôpital. Carole était d'abord allée prendre Finn à McKinley, allant ensuite à Dalton. Pendant le trajet elle lui avait expliqué ce qui c'était passé, Finn avait arboré un air perdu, absent, ne voulant pas croire ce que sa mère venait de lui dire. Arriver à l'école de Kurt, le doyen avait demandé à sa secrétaire d'aller chercher le jeune homme en classe. Il s'était effondré sous leurs yeux, Carole s'empressant de le serrer contre elle, le jeune garçon qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras autour de ses genoux, se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière. C'est seulement quand elle le tint contre elle, qu'elle entendit les marmonnements qui venaient de Kurt_. « Je t'en prie, je t'en prie… Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrais Maman. Je t'en supplie »_. Carole crut d'abord qu'il adressait cette prière à sa défunte mère, Elisabeth, mais, quand il releva la tête et la regarda, la vue brouillé de larmes… Elle réalisa que c'est à elle qu'il s'adressait. Une boule de forma dans sa gorge à la réalisation que, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait Maman. Un reniflement s'était fait entendre derrière elle, se retournant, elle réalisa que Finn pleurait. Voir Kurt s'effondrer lui avait fait comprendre que c'était bien vrai, Burt était mort._

_Les jours qui suivirent furent très difficiles. Carole ne sut pas ce qui fit le plus mal, la perte de Burt, ou, de voir Kurt dépérir. Là ou Finn rester devant la télévision, regardant l'écran sans le voir, Kurt ne quittait plus sa chambre. Il rester prostré sur son lit, emmitouflé dans une chemise en flanelle ayant appartenue à Burt. Il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus et tard la nuit, elle l'entendait se lever, allant s'enfermer dans le grenier où il finissait par s'endormir à force de pleurer. A chaque fois, elle allait réveiller Finn pour qu'il aille le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Des voisins, des collèges, des amis et des membres de la famille vinrent leur présenter leurs condoléances. Parmi leurs proches, aucun ne sembla se demander comment allait Kurt. Ils l'ignorèrent, ne se souciant pas de son air détruit. Tante Mildred s'était noyer dans l'alcool, trop ivre pour être consciente de quoi que ce soit qui se passait autours d'elle. Le seul qui osa l'approcher, c'est son oncle Melvyn, il essaya de soutirer quelques mots au jeune homme, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. _

_Pendant les obsèques, Carole se tenait à coté de Finn qui tenait sa main fermement serrée, le regard rivé au trou dans le sol dans lequel on descendait lentement le cercueil. Kurt se tenait de l'autre côté de Finn, se pressant conte le flan de l'adolescent plus grand, le visage enterré dans sa poitrine. Finn avait son bras autour de ses épaules, tenant le jeune home de manière protectrice. Carole n'a pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu plus attentionné envers quelqu'un._

_Après l'enterrement, tous repartirent, sauf Melvyn, refusant de laisser Kurt pour l'instant. Carole lui dit qu'elle allait demander la garde de Kurt, étant l'épouse de Burt elle y été autorisé. C'était sans compter qu'il y aurait en fait des problèmes à ça. Il y a eu une erreur lors de son mariage avec Burt, sur le contrat de mariage étaient bien présente la signature du père de Kurt et celle de Carole, mais, il manquer celle du prêtre. Techniquement… ils n'étaient donc pas mariés, elle s'était empressée de se renseigner s'il était possible de réparer l'oubli. Mais non. La seule façon était qu'ils se marient à nouveau, ce qui était maintenant impossible. Les services sociaux avaient donc été contactés et Melvyn demanda immédiatement la garde, qui lui fut vite accordée. Il a donc réfléchit à ce qui serait le mieux pour Kurt, il a entre autre, envisagé venir vivre à Lima, trouvant un responsable pour gérer l'hôtel au lac. Mais après réflexion et avoir parlé avec Carole, il a finalement décidé que ce serait mieux qu'il reparte en Arizona, avec Kurt. Leur décision peut cependant avoir été influencé un jour, ou lui et Carole, étaient en rendez-vous avec un notaire pour mettre en vente le garage, Melvyn gérerait la vente et l'argent reviendrait à Carole. Il jugeait injuste que la femme n'ait droit à rien, à cause d'une signature manquante sur un morceau de papier. C'est lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de l'entretient, qu'ils avaient trouvé Finn assit sur le canapé, les yeux fixant le plafond. On pouvait entente le bruit de meubles râpant sur le parquet, ça venait de la chambre de Kurt. Les trois d'entre eux étaient monté voir ce que faisait le jeune homme qui était jusqu'à lors rester apathique. Kurt avait descendu la commode de sa mère du grenier, elle était coulée dans un coin, entre une étagère et un coffre en bois, sculptée avec raffinement, que Carole était persuadée avoir vu au grenier, près de la commode. Un doux parfum, aux arômes orientaux, flottait dans l'air, l'odeur venait des tiroirs ouverts de la commode et du couvercle relevé du coffre, qui était rempli de vêtements et produits de beauté. Kurt était couché sur le sol de la chambre, un châle en laine entouré autour de ses épaules, son visage enfouit dans la matière douce et sa main serrée autour d'une bouteille de parfum « Kenzo Jungle ». Quand il remarqua leur présence il se releva, déposant soigneusement le châle et la bouteille sur la commode avant de prendre la parole :_

- Je ne peux pas arrêter de vivre parce qu'ils ne sont plus là, ils ne voudraient pas me voir comme ça. Mais, je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ici à Lima, pas avec leurs fantômes présent partout dans cette ville… Je veux partir, changer d'air pour aller mieux.

_Quelques jours plus tard, la commode, le coffre, quelques autres meubles et objets de valeur sentimentale pour Kurt, furent emballés dans un camion de déménagement. Melvyn et Kurt partirent à bord du SUV du jeune homme pour Lake Havasu._

_*Fin flash-back*_

_Carole rouvrit les yeux, essuyant les quelques larmes ayant coulées et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, encore une fois, avant de regarder Finn endormis sur le siège d'à côté. Enfin les haut-parleurs annoncèrent l'arrivée du vol 364. Elle réveilla son fils et attendis l'arrivée des voyageurs. Dès qu'ils purent apercevoir Kurt et Melvyn, Finn se précipita vers eux, donnant une étreinte d'ours à l'adolescent plus petit._

- Finn Hudson ! Lâche immédiatement tu vas me décoiffer et en plus j'étouffe !

- Désoler mec._ Le géant sourit au regard noir que Kurt lui adressa. Cela dit, son regard s'adoucit rapidement et il enlaça à son tour son presque frère._

- Tu m'as manqué Finn.

- Toi aussi, ça fait du bien de te revoir.

_Après que Carole ait pu serrer Kurt dans ses bras et saluer Melvyn, ils allèrent récupérer les valises et partir pour la maison. Finn profita du trajet pour raconter ce qui c'était passer ces deux dernières semaines._

_Soit… comment Brittany à déclarer dans son talk-show que Santana est « une goudou », que Sam avait refusé d'être le cavalier de Rachel au bal. April Rhodes était venue les voir, leur annonçant qu'elle monter son propre show à Broadway, « inspiré de sa vie » qu'elle disait. Ce qui fit rire Kurt. Et il raconta comment Artie à chanter la sérénade à Britt pour la reconquérir, après lui avoir dit qu'elle était stupide. Finn et Rachel ont espionné Quinn, qu'il croyait infidèle et secrètement sortant avec Sam. De la chambre de motel, ils ont vu sortir non pas Quinn mais Blaine. Fin a d'ailleurs frappé ce dernier, après l'avoir accusé de tromper Kurt. Le bouclé l'a frappé en retour, faisant découvrir à Finn qu'il avait une bonne droite grâce à la boxe qu'il pratique. Quinn est venu leur affirmer que, non, Sam n'est pas gay, et, plus tard, ils ont surpris la blonde enlaçant Sam devant le motel. La coach Sylvester a voulu encore une fois anéantir le Glee club, mais n'y est pas arriver. Quinn à menacer Finn de le quitter s'il chante avec Rachel aux Nationales. Sam leur a avouer que Quinn et Blaine l'aidaient, car ses parents ont tout perdu et que lui et sa famille vivent au motel. Que Blaine et Kurt le savent depuis qu'il leur a livré une pizza à Dalton, afin de gagner de l'argent pour aider ses parents. Le blond a même dû vendre sa guitare et les New Direction se sont cotisé pour la lui racheter, ce qui l'a fait fondre en larmes. Il a amené son frère et sa sœur à une répétition Glee. Et enfin Santana a raconté à qui voulait bien la croire qu'elle aimait Karofsky et elle est allée au bal avec lui. _

_Tout cela c'était passer en une semaine. Kurt riait, le côté Drama de ses amis lui manqué, mais, en même temps… ça faisait du bien de ne pas en être mêlé. Heureusement, au lac rien de tout ça n'avait lieu, les habitants de Lima, ou plutôt les personnes allant à McKinley avaient un côté psychopathe avec du recul._

_Finn lui raconta comment c'était déroulé la semaine suite suivante, les New Direction chantant au bal. Puck et Lauren élu roi et reine. Artie à la demande de Puck à trafiquer le punch, Sue l'a attrapé et a failli lui arraché les dents, jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue avoir juste versé de la limonade dedans. Jessie à réapparut, et c'est remis avec Rachel, ils sont allé au bal ensemble. Finn et lui se sont battus et ont été jeté dehors._

_Bref, depuis le départ de Kurt, tous étaient devenus encore plus fous qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Le châtain de son côté, les choses étaient plus calme. Il avait eu de nombreuses sorties avec la bande, se rapprochant de tout le monde et ayant l'étrange impression que Max le draguait. Mais il n'était pas sûr si c'était sincère ou pour le taquiner, car connaissant l'animal, il ne savait à quelle opinions se fier, de même que ses amis, qui trouvaient le comportement du jeune amérindiens étrange. Il se plaisait dans l'équipe de cheerleading, coach Roz étant aussi folle que Sue. Et il avait aidé les filles et les gars à choisir une tenue de bal. Il avait soutenue Mavis dans sa campagne de reine de promo. Elle et Brent avaient gagnés d'ailleurs. Kurt y était allé accompagner de Max comme cavalier. Il s'était sentit coupable d'être avec un autre que Blaine, ou plus précisément d'avoir aimé cette soirée avec Mimi, surnom qu'il donnait à l'ados baraqué, pour le plaisir de voir la grimace d'horreur s'afficher le visage de ce dernier à chaque fois._

_Arrivés à la maison, vu l'heure tardive, ils allèrent se couchés, Carole dans la chambre qu'elle partageait autrefois avec Burt, Melvyn dans la chambre d'amis et Kurt ne parvenant pas trouver le sommeil dans son ancienne chambre, alla dans celle de Finn, lui demandant si il pouvait rester avec lui. Le plus grand accepta et tous deux s'endormirent._

_¸.•__*¨`*__ •. - - .•__*´¨`*__•.¸_

- Plus vite aller dépêchons nous, ils vont bientôt arrivés !_ Rachel courait dans tous les sens donnant des directives à tout le monde en ce radieux samedi matin._

_Tous, New Direction et Warblers, étaient réunis chez Blaine dont les Parents étaient absent. Ils s'activaient à décorer le salon pour accueillir Kurt, son anniversaire était le 28 mai et on était le samedi 29 avril, premier jours des vacances de printemps. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas attendre plus longtemps pour lui offrir son cadeau qui était… Trop encombrant. Aller, Kurt ne le savait pas, mais, lundi soir, tous les Gleeks prenaient l'avion avec Kurt et son oncle pour aller au lac. Ils rentreraient à Lima le samedi 12 mai._

_On entendit Puck juré depuis le jardin et Lauren lui hurler dessus._

- Mais rattrape le, débile !

_Une boule de poil rousse déboula dans le salon, jappant joyeusement, manquant de renverser l'escabeau sur lequel Jeff s'était perché, pour accrocher au plafond une boulle à facette._

- Jabba stop !Revient ici, au pied !_ L'adolescent à crête courait après le jeune chien, qui semblait prendre ça pour un jeu et se faisait une joie de faire tourner Puck en bourrique._

_Kurt avait avoué à Blaine qu'il avait toujours voulus un chien, mais son père avait toujours refusé. Le bouclé avec l'aire des Warblers et New Direction, avait miraculeusement réussit à convaincre Burt d'adopter un chiot. Kurt voulait un Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever (Retriever de la Nouvelle-Ecosse). Ils avaient donc recherché un éleveur de la race et avaient choisi Jabba of Clan Macintosh. Il s'était révélé être en grandissant, une vraie pile électrique. Carole avait été le chercher juste après le départ de Kurt pour l'Arizona. Il avait été dit qu'il pourrait rester chez Puck, sa mère étant d'accord et sa petite sœur ravie, il avait trouvé l'idée géniale, jusqu'à ce que le caractère hyper actif du chiot montre le bout de son nez. Blaine reçus un sms de Kurt._

_**De Kurt. Reçus à 11h30.**_

**On sera là dans moins de 5 minutes, tu me manque je voudrai déjà pouvoir te serer dans mes bras. Xoxo Kurt**.

_Blaine écarquilla les yeux et se mit à hurler :_

_- _Puckerman attrape moi ce chien, Jeff descend et planque l'escabeau, Mercedes, Tina, fermer les volets, Wes éteint les lumières, tous les autres planquez-vous ils arrivent !

_L'annonce créa un vent de panique parmi l'assemblée, tous s'activèrent pour suivre les directives du bouclé._

- Mais ils sont en avance ! Nous ne sommes absolument pas près !_ Disait Rachel._

- Boucle là le troll, tu vas nous faire repérer !_ Lui rétorqua Santana_

- Blaine ? Blaine ! Je le mets où l'escabeau ?

- Tout le monde cachez vous, la voiture est là !_ Cria David qui regardait à la fenêtre._

_Les volets fermés, tout le monde trouva où se cacher et Wes éteignit la Lumière._

- Jeff…_ Chuchota Blaine au blond à ses côtés. _Où t'as mis l'escabeau ?

- Dans les toilettes.

_Le bouclé jeta un regard incrédule à son ami, ou du moins essaya, dans le noir il ne voyait rien. On entendit quelques chuchotements et des rires étouffés, Rachel murmurant furieusement des _« Chut taisez-vous, il va vous entendre »_. Puck qui avait rattrapé Jabba, l'avait enfermé dans une boite de forme cylindrique, en carton rouge et décoré d'un ruban blanc. Il pouvait sentir le couvercle se soulever et y appuya sa main, empêchant le chiot de sortir. Wes toujours près de l'interrupteur attendais qu'ils ouvrent la porte du salon pour allumer la lumière. Deux séries de pas se firent entendre et une voix s'éleva :_

-Blaine ?_ Appela Kurt._

- Ils doivent être dans le salon ou le jardin, allons voir._ Répondit Finn._

_La poignée de la porte grinça et Wes s'empressa d'allumer alors que tout le monde crier : _

- SURPRISE !

_Kurt fit un bon en arrière avant d'être entouré d'une paire de bras, Wes, qui fut vite poussé par les autres, voulant à leur tour donner une accolade au châtain. Il atteint finalement les bras de Blaine et refusa de les quitter. Sentir ces bras fort autour de ses hanches lui avait manqué, de même que la douceur de la peau de son petit ami ou ses yeux mordorés. La chaleur et le gout de ses lèvres aussi, ça faisait tellement de mal d'être loin de lui. Lui et Blaine s'échangeait des mots d'amours entre deux baisers, ils semblaient totalement avoir oublié leurs amis les entourant, qui les observaient, le regard doux._

_Cela dit, quelqu'un fini par venir manifester sa présence. N'ayant plus personne pour veiller à ce qu'il ne sorte pas de sa boite et curieux de l'agitation à l'entrée du salon, Jabba se glissa silencieusement jusqu'au groupe d'ados, qui ne le remarquèrent pas. Ils semblaient tous joyeux et observaient l'un des bipède tenir un inconnu dans ses bras. Trouvant cela étrange, il s'approcha des deux garçons enlacé, qui fit que les autres le remarquèrent. Lauren mit une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Puck et le fusilla du regard. Ce dernier fixait, l'air penaud, le jeune chiot qui s'était assis devant les deux ados s'embrassant. Jabba n'ayant pas l'attention qu'il réclamait, se fit un devoir de l'obtenir coûte que coûte. Bondissant d'entrain, il saisit le bas du pantalon de Kurt et se mit à tirer dessus, en grognant et secouant la tête._

_Kurt et Blaine avaient en effet oublié leurs amis et tout ce qui les entouraient. Le châtain revint sur Terre quand il senti quelque chose attaquant ses précieux jeans slim. Un chiot au poil roux, presque orange, une tache blanche sur le poitrail, ainsi que le bout de ses quatre pattes, s'acharnait sur lui. Si ce dernier continué, il allait abîmer son pantalon. Il se baissa posant sa main sur la tête de l'animal._

_Celui-ci, content qu'on fasse attention à lui, fit la fête à cet étrange bipède, qui avait l'air fort sympathique. Il tournait en rond autour de Kurt, s'arrêtant parfois pour faire un tour sur lui-même, avant de repartir de plus belle par la suite._

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais eu un chien._ Kurt regarda Blaine, le boulé ouvrant et refermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau._

- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que… Euh…_ Parvint-il à articuler, bien que ça ne fût pas d'une grande aide._

- Tu l'as dopé au café ?_ Poursuivit le châtain qui observait l'animal toujours aussi fou._

- Mais non, c'est Jabba, ton chiot. On c'est tous cotisés pour le l'offrir.

- Britt chérie, c'était une surprise, fallait pas le dire._ Lui dit Santana._

- Oh… Surprise ?_ Fit-elle à Kurt, l'air coupable d'avoir gâché la « surprise »._

_Tous avaient leurs yeux rivés sur Kurt dans l'attente de sa réaction. Il éclat de rire face à leurs expressions et leur dit :_

- Vous m'offrez un chiot, vraiment ?

- Eh bien, tu m'as avoué avoir toujours voulu un Nova, mais ton père n'était pas d'accord. J'ai donc eut l'idée un peu folle, avec l'appui des gars, de convaincre ton père de nous laisser t'en offrir un. Il a fini par être d'accord, lui et Carole nous ont aidés à fournir l'argent._ Lui expliqua Blaine._

- Alors c'était ça, la surprise spéciale qu'il disait avoir prévu pour mon anniversaire ? _Répondit Kurt, les larmes aux yeux._

- Oui, il pensait, depuis le temps que tu serais heureux d'enfin avoir un chien. Même s'il aurait préféré être là pour le voir. Mais Burt voulais te faire plaisir. Et ton oncle Melvyn est au courant et est d'accord._ Ajouta le bouclé._

_Kurt se pencha et attrapa Jabba, embrasant le dessus de sa tête, avant de remercier tous ses amis en les serrant contre lui. La petite boulle de poil, toujours calé dans ses bras, se fit une joie de participer, collant une langue pleine de bave sur le visage de chaque personne que le châtain prenait dans ses bras._

- Eurk ! Dégoutant. Le sac à puces a mis plein de bave sur ma joue !_ Dit Trent l'air profondément outré, ce qui fit rire les autres._

- Bon, tout le monde dans le jardin, allons faire le barbecue._ Proposa Sam._

_Tous allèrent dehors, Sam, David et Cameron (un des Warblers) s'occupèrent de faire cuire la viande, Quinn, Rachel et Nick allant chercher les différents plats dans la cuisine. Bien vite la nourriture fut prête et Kurt observa l'air suspect le contenu de son assiette. C'était brûlé et ressembler vaguement à un hot-dog. Il était assis en bout de table, Finn à sa gauche et Blaine à sa droite. Jabba, juste à côté de la chaise de Kurt, était sur ses pattes arrière, les pattes avant repliées sous son museau et il observait le châtain d'un air suppliant. Poster de cette manière, il ressemblait à une marmotte. Tous parlaient avec Kurt des événements ayant eu lieu depuis son départ, et lui, leur raconter sa vie au lac._

- En tout cas on peut voir que ça te fait du bien d'être là-bas mec. Tu souris plus, t'as l'air mieux que quand t'est partis et t'es bronzé man !_ Lui fit remarquer Puck. Car en effet sa peau de porcelaine avait désormais le même teint légèrement halé que Blaine._

- Ne m'appelle pas mec ! Et ouais, je me sens mieux là-bas. Changer d'air était une bonne idée, ça m'a toujours fait du bien d'aller au lac. Et… je ne veux pas vous faire de la peine ou quoi, mais, si on me proposait de revenir à Lima, je refuserai, car je suis vraiment bien à Havasu.

- C'est pas grave Dauphin, nous ce qu'on veut, c'est que tu sois heureux. _Brittany lui sourit et Santana la couva du regard. Sa Britt est merveilleuse._

- Et puis tous les deux, après l'été prochain on sera colocataire à NYADA !_ S'enthousiasma Rachel, ce qui fit que les autres roulèrent des yeux._

- Je ne sais pas Rachel, je veux toujours aller à NYADA, mais il y a d'autres options. Julliard, l'Actor Studio, Parsons l'école de mode, dans le journalisme ou la photographie de Mode, je ne sais pas. Juste, je veux avoir le plus d'options possible. Et… j'ai toujours secrètement voulu faire ça depuis que je suis petit, pilote de course automobile, ou créer des bolides de course. Même si je râlais à chaque que j'allais au garage de papa, j'adorais ça._ Lui répondit-il._

_Rachel était contrarié par cela, mais ne chercha pas à argumenter plus. Durant le repas, les conversations continuèrent avec entrain, et Santana fit la réflexion à Kurt, que ses amis au lac avaient l'air… Spéciaux, mais, qu'elle les trouvait amusant. L'après-midi, comme le soleil brillait, ils profitèrent de la piscine, organisant un match de volley. Jabba aboyait en courant autour de la piscine et Kurt était allongé sur une chaise longue, bien calé dans les bras de Blaine. Les deux ne cessaient de se câliner et de s'embrasser, l'autre ayant été éloigné depuis trop longtemps. Ils se levèrent toutefois, pour rejoindre leurs amis dans la partie, qui dégénéra vite en bataille pour posséder le ballon. Ils sortirent de l'eau vers 17h et montèrent des tentes pour camper dans le jardin. Mais, ne pouvant y allumer un feu, allèrent dans le salon, s'installant devant la cheminée allumée pour griller des guimauves, ensuite Puck et Sam ayant amené leurs guitares, ils chantèrent leurs chansons préférées avant d'aller se coucher._

_Kurt et Blaine avaient commencé à s'embrasser et finis par enlever leur haut, ainsi que leur bas de pyjamas, les laissant tous deux en boxer. Ils étaient couchés sur leur côté, collés l'un à l'autre, leurs érections se touchant à travers la fine barrière de tissu les séparent. Kurt avait une de ses jambes enroulée autour de Blaine, ainsi qu'un de ses bras, l'autre étant coincé entre leur corps enlacé. Blaine lui avaient coulé une jambe entre celles du châtain, sa main gauche tenant fermement sa taille, la droite s'agrippant à son coup. Ils échangèrent un autre baiser profond, durant lequel Kurt s'allongea sur le dos, tirant le bouclé au-dessus de lui. Blaine balança ses hanches, leur arrachant un gémissement à tous les deux. Les mains de Kurt descendirent le long du dos de Blaine, griffant légèrement sa peau avec ses ongles, elles attinrent finalement le boxer sur lequel elles tirèrent pour l'enlever. Une fois cela fait, le bouclé dépouilla à son tour Kurt de ses sous-vêtements. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient nu avec l'autre, ils s'étaient touché à plusieurs reprise, avait exploré la partie des préliminaires ensemble, découvrant tout ce que l'autre aimait, ce qui pouvait les amener au bord… Ils voulaient connaitre pleinement cette partie de l'autre avant d'aller plus loin, et, avant que Burt meurt, ils avaient atteint ce stade où ils avaient besoin de plus. Ils avaient ce besoin de se sentir entièrement connecter l'un à l'autre, ce besoin ne se trouvait que plus exacerber par la distance qui les avait séparés. Mais, des grattements se faisaient entendre contre la toile de la tente. Soupirant, Blaine enfila son bas de pyjama, et ouvrit la tente, permettant à Jabba d'enter._

- Tu choisis bien ton moment toi hein ? Je reviens, je vais le confier à Brittany et Santana._ Et avec ça le boulé sortit, le chiot sous le bras._

- Les filles, désoler de vous déranger, mais avec Kurt on voudrait bien être un peu seul, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

_Santana grogna et pesta en espagnol tandis qu'elle attrapait le chiot._

- Tu vas faire des bébés dauphins avec Kurt ?_ Lui demanda la blonde._

_Santana ricana à la rougeur qui imprégna les joues du Warbler, elle le repoussa hors de la tente avec un dernier :_

- Éclate-toi bien avec Lady Hummel, Frodon.

_Une fois de retour dans sa tente, que Blaine avaient pris soin de planter à l'écart, il poussa un juron sonore qui fit grogner les endormis et il entendit Santana éclater de rire au loin. Le bouclé ferma les yeux incrédule et appuya les paumes de ses mains contre ses paupières, ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, la vision face à lui, était toujours la même que plutôt. Kurt n'avait, semblait-il, pas eu la patience d'attendre son retour et Blaine se retrouvait absorber par la vue de son petit ami entrant et sortant ses doigts de lui-même. Un gémissement de Kurt le ramena sur Terre._

- Blaine vient !

- Oui, oui, tout de suite !_ Blaine s'empressa de couvrir le corps de Kurt avec le siens, prenant possession de ses lèvres avec un baiser plein de luxure._

- Blaine, hum… Ferme la porte. Et enlève ce fichu bas de pyjamas !_ Geint le châtain._

_Un hurlement de loup retentit à l'extérieur de leur tente, il semblait venir de la tente de Lauren et Puck. Kurt ouvrit les yeux, poussa Blaine et sorti la tête de sa tente._

- Noah Puckerman. Je tiens à te rappeler que j'ai été butteur dans l'équipe de foot du lycée. Par conséquent, si tu tiens à garder un service trois pièces en état de marche, je te conseil de t'astreindre de faire des commentaires.

_La tête d'une Lauren Zizes hilare, sortie de la tente._

- Tu viens de traumatiser le Puckosaure Hummel… T'es Bad Ass ! Je peux venir vous observer ?

- Même pas en rêve Zizes ! Et mon avertissement vaut pour tout le monde.

_Kurt referma la porte de la tente ignorant les chuchotements provoqués par tout ce remue-ménage et se retourna vers Blaine. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le bouclé et embrassa sa poitrine, où il pouvait sentir son cœur battre._

Blaine ?_ Demanda timidement le châtain. _Je sais que toi et moi on est jamais allé jusqu'au bout, mais, ça fait un moment que j'y pense. J'ai vraiment envie de toi, je ne peux plus attendre de me sentir connecter à toi de cette façon… Enfin, je veux dire, si tu en a envie aussi bien sûr ? _Finit-il de manière hésitante._

_Blaine regarda dans les yeux bleus du garçon qui avait su capturer son cœur. Il se sentait comme Kurt, lui aussi voulait partager cette première fois avec lui. Il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec ce magnifique jeune homme. Aussi il fit un sourire éclatant au jeune Hummel, inversant leur position d'un coup de rein. Ils s'embrassèrent de manière un peu désordonnée, leur dents s'entrechoquant et leurs arrachant un rire. Le bouclé se mit à faire un suçon, sur la zone érogène près de la clavicule de Kurt. Ce dernier gémit, roula du bassin, son érection frottant contre celle de Blaine qui grogna à la sensation. Le châtain enroula ses longue jambes de porcelaine autour du bouclé qui cartographier son dos à l'aide de ses mains. L'une des mains de Blaine vint pétrir une fesse, pendant que les doigts de l'autre taquinaient la prostate de Kurt._

- Blaine ! Oh Blaine… Vient maintenant je t'en prie. Viens…_ Gémissait-il._

_Les mains baladeuses se déplacèrent, une soulevant les hanches de Kurt, l'autre autour de l'érection de Blaine… Le bouclé s'enfonça lentement dans le corps du châtain, s'arrêtant au moindre signe d'inconfort. Bientôt, il fut entièrement en Kurt… Dieu, il est si chaud et si serré. Le jeune Hummel lui, se sentait totalement rempli, passer le moment de douleur il demanda à Blaine de bouger et… C'était étrange de sentir quelqu'un bouger à l'intérieur de lui de cette façon. Il pouvait sentir le bouclé changer d'angle de pénétration à chaque fois, cherchant sa prostate. Lorsqu'il la trouva, Kurt ne put retenir le cri aigu qui lui échappa. Blaine s'était immobilisé, l'observant l'air satisfait, le châtain, trouvant son air agaçant, lui ordonna de bouger, immédiatement, ou il se chargerait de le faire lui-même. Blaine fit la bêtise de dire que, justement, il aimerait bien voir ça ! Si bien qu'il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il lui arrivait, qu'il se retrouva plaqué dos au matelas du lit de camps, Kurt s'empalant sur son aine… Si le paradis existe, aucun doute qu'il y est ! Ou que ça allai le rendre fou, car, comment ne pas perdre l'esprit à la vision d'un Kurt Hummel vous chevauchant. L'une des mains de Blaine s'enroula autour de l'érection du châtain, l'autre aidant Kurt dans ses mouvements. Leurs bassins bâtaient l'un contre l'autre, dans un rythme effréné qui les amena jusqu'au bord…_

_Après être redescendu de leur orgasme, ils s'enlacèrent, échangeant de tendres baisers et caresses, s'endormant dans les bras de l'un de l'autre._

* * *

_Voilà, alors, vos avis?_

_Je n'avait pas prévu un lemon, mais ça m'est venue tout seul, je pouvait juste pas ne pas le mettre :)_

_Ce chapitre est aussi plus long, j'essayerai d'en faire autant pour le suivant._

_Bref, une petite review serait appréciée._

_Bye, Creative-Lyrics !_


	6. Chapitre 4

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'ai pris du temps car j'ai eu un emploi du temps chargé et pas le temps d'écrire, mais le chapitre est enfin là.**

**Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Far Away.

Chapitre 4.

* * *

_Kurt se réveilla groggy. Le soleil entrant doucement par la baie vitrée, le réveil matin indiquant 6h30. Il soupira d'aise en sentant les bras forts de Blaine enroulés autour de sa taille. Il se retourna dans l'étreinte avant de se lever sans réveiller son petit ami. Blaine, les Warblers et New Directions, lui avaient fait la surprise de prendre l'avion avec lui en direction du lac lundi matin. On était aujourd'hui mercredi, hier avait été très calme la bande d'ados préférant se reposer après le vol. Arriver dans son dressing, Kurt enfila un maillot de bain moulant et un short en jean noir usé, un débardeur blanc et une vielle chemise de flanelle couleur marron/rouille, ayant appartenue à son père. La dernière fois que son père l'avait porté, c'était quand il l'avait surpris à chanter Rose's Turn, dans l'auditorium de McKinley. Il se souvint de ce que son père lui avait dit ce jour-là : « Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est être toi-même et moi, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de t'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. Ok ? Ça et plus de cinquante pourcent des parts d'un magasin de pneus, c'est tout ce qu'on a ». Il soupira et s'empara d'une serviette de bain propre, avant de descendre au ré de chaussé, pour atteindre l'extérieur et se rendre à la piscine de l'hôtel._

_C'est vers 8h que les Warblers et New Directions se réveillèrent, découvrant Melvyn aux fourneaux, le volume de la radio mis au maximum. Il se trémoussait en chantant à plein poumons Give Up The Funk de Parliament. Blaine qui avait été réveillé par la langue baveuse de Jabba, découvrit tout ce petit monde assit autour de la table de la salle, prenant leur petit déjeuner, tout en jetant des regards suspect à l'oncle de Kurt qui n'avait pas remarqué les regards qu'il recevait, ça, ou il s'en moquer royalement ! Rien de mieux que d'écouter Give Up The Funk au réveil pour être de bonne humeur pour la journée. Kurt entra à ce moment par la baie vitré, trempé de la tête aux pieds, pestant à tout va ! A sa suite entra un grand adolescent tout aussi trempé, quand Melvyn les remarqua, il éteint brusquement la radio et râla après son neveu et le fils Downey._

- Pas un pas de plus ! Vous salopez mon plancher ! Rester dehors je vous apporte des serviettes ! Et je ne veux pas savoir ce qui vous est arrivé, je tien à préserver ma santé mentale ! Merci bien. _Melvyn s'empressa de donner aux deux jeunes le nécessaire pour se sécher._

- Je tiens à dire pour ma défense que tout est de sa faute ! _Dit Kurt en pointant Maximilian du doigt._ Il m'a poussé à l'eau, dans le lac en plus !

- Si tu avais accepté de venir te baigner avec moi, ça ne serai pas arrivé ! Et tu n'étais pas obliger de m'entraîner avec toi quand tu as « glisser », car je ne t'ai absolument pas poussé dans le lac !

- Bien sûr que si tu m'a poussé ! En fait, pour être plus exact, tu m'as lancé à l'eau ! Et je n'allais pas retourner dans la piscine alors que je venais d'en sortir ! Et tu n'as pas à venir squatter la piscine, elle est réserver aux clients de l'hôtel !

- Et du Kokomo, c'est d'ailleurs là que j'allais ! Et c'est toi qui venue me rejoindre sur le ponton quand je suis venue rendre le jet que j'ai loué ce matin ! Tu as glissé et est tombé à l'eau en t'agrippant à moi ! Je ne t'ai absolument pas aperçu de loin, tout comme je n'ai pas fait demi-tour pour venir te proposer une baignade et te lancer l'eau parce que tu m'as dit non. Je n'ai absolument pas fait cela !

_Après un dernier regard noir à Max, Kurt se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer._

- J'imagine que tu restes prendre le petit déj' avec nous ?_ S'enquis Melvyn auprès de Maximilian._

- Puisque vous m'inviter, je ne puis refuser mon cher._ Dit le jeune amérindien en s'installant à table. _Yo vous êtes qui vous ?_ Demanda-t-il aux ados qui l'observaient._

_Kurt était devant sa coiffeuse à tenter de fixer ses cheveux correctement, Jabba l'attendant devant la porte. Une fois fait il descendit et retrouva les autres qui étaient maintenant dans le salon. Ils avaient un peu fait la connaissance avec Max qui discutait avec Blaine, lui rabâchant on ne sait quoi sur les Orques et la Terre du Milieu, le bouclé regarder l'indien l'air agacé et il s'emblait près à s'enfuir. Quand Downey vit Kurt il l'informa que cet après-midi 14h, il était attendu chez lui pour une piscine party avec la bande. Frodon et ses amis les Hobits étaient également inviter._

- Maintenant je dois y aller, j'ai une réserve d'alcool et de nourriture à faire pour ce soir, car on fait aussi barbecue et tout le monde dort sur place ! Frodon, bonne chance avec l'anneau et passe mes salutation à Gandalf !

_Kurt secoua la tête désespéré par ses « amis » et prévint Melvyn que personne ne rentrerai ce soir. Le châtain fit visiter la ville aux Gleeks et leur présentât quelques connaissances en chemin, Joleen, Savannah et Kyle. Ils déjeunèrent dans un petit restaurant et rentrèrent à l'hôtel se changer pour la fête. Ils arrièrent vers 14h30 à la maison luxueuse de Maximilian. Ce dernier se chamailler avec Eliott, ils s'amusaient avec des ballons remplis d'hélium. Joleen, sauta au coup de Kurt ballon à la main babillant au châtain avec une voix de Chipmunk. Elle fut vite rejointe par Mavis qui la décrocha de Kurt et la poussa dans les bras de Punk qui regarda la rouquine surexcitée dans ses bras._

- Hey ! Vous êtes les amis de Kurt dans l'Ohio ! Bienvenue en Arizona et ne faites pas attention, les choses deviennent vite un peu folles ici ! Amusez-vous ! Et toi Kurty, tu as des choses à me raconter. _Dit-elle en remuant les sourcils suggestivement avant d'ajouter :_ Suis moi on va chercher les filles.

- Attendez-moi ! _Cria Joleen qui leur couru après._

_Les New Directions et Warblers furent entrainés par les autres vers la piscine pour une partie de Volley. Kurt de son côté, était entouré par les trois filles, qui écoutées avidement le récit de son week-end. Plus particulièrement ce qui c'était passer avec Blaine. Savannah c'était d'ailleurs écrier que Kurt avait perdu sa « Carte V ». Ils avaient ensuite rejoint les autres dans la piscine, et en était sortis vers 18h pour allumer le barbecue, alors que les premiers invités pour la grande fête de ce soir commencer à arriver._

_Vers 21h30, la maison était pleine à craquer d'ados surexcités, la fête battant son plein. On pouvait voir Rachel près de la machine à karaoké, Mike sur la piste de danse avec Eliott, Mercedes et Tina riant avec Joleen. Arti, Sam, Finn, Wes et David faire les idiots avec Kyle. Jeff et Nick avaient disparus. Puck faisait un concours de descente de shoot contre Maximilian. Blaine discutait avec Brent, Santana et Brittany étaient dans un coin sombre avec Savannah (Kurt ne voulais absolument pas savoir ce qu'elles faisaient) et Mavis était assise sur une table, sa couronne de prom queen sur la tête, s'adressant aux autres d'un ton pompeux, car, et ce sont ses propres mots « _Je suis votre reine !_ ». Quinn la regardai contrarié, de ne pas avoir été élue reine de McKinley. Kurt fut interrompu dans son observation par deux paires mains, qui l'attrapèrent par le col de son t-shirt et le trainèrent au centre de la piste de danse. C'était les jumelles, Naomie et Nowelia de l'équipe de cheerleading. L'une d'elles poussa un verre dans sa main tandis que l'autre l'entraina dans une danse endiablée, et très alcoolisé. Gaga, on aurait dit qu'elles faisaient une crise d'épilepsie tant les deux brunes étaient excitées. Ce n'ai que vers 5h que la fête se calma, les gens repartaient, d'autres, dormant sur place trop ivre pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Dans la matinée, quand les personnes restantes se réveillèrent, on trouva Jeff et Nick endormis sous la table de la cuisine, Rachel serrant sont micros comme si sa vie en dépendait. Santana, Britt et Savannah n'étaient nulle part en vue. Wes se servait de David comme un ours en peluches. Finn et Arti ronflaient sur le canapé. Sam et Kyle dormait enlacés ensemble. Tina, Mike, Eliott et Cedes faisait le petit déjeuner. Puck et Max étaient avachis au milieu de verres de shoot et bouteilles vide. Quinn et Mavis se réveillaient lentement. Kurt lui était avec Blaine et Brent, dans une salle de bain à l'étage, aidant les autres qui étaient malades. Kurt laissa les garçon et descendit prendre le petit déjeuner, il mourrait de faim. A mis chemin des escaliers il trouva Joleen qui visiblement s'était endormie dans les marches. Il la réveilla, fit de même avec les autres endormis et tous allèrent à la cuisine ou Elliot distribuait de l'aspirine pour tout le monde._

_Maximilian qui avait le visage enfuit dans ses bras, releva la tête pour prendre la parole._

- Ok tout le monde, je vous rappelle que demain tout le monde, sans exception, se lève de bonne heure, pour aller à Apache Sitgreaves National Forest. On se lève à 7h pour partir vers 8h et arriver entre 13h 14h. Pour les voitures on a : le SUV de Kurt, 4 places. Le 4x4 de Savannah, 2 places, on charge le matériel de camping dedans. Le camion de Kyle, il est tout terrain et on a 8 places. Le camping-car de mes parents, 10 places. Et celui d'Eliott, 9 places. _Max se leva et alla chercher un carnet._

Pour l'organisation, avec moi :

Puck, Lauren, James, Andrew, Quinn, Joleen, Artie, Rachel, Peter et Zack

Avec Elliot :

Finn, Tina, Mike, Sam, Jeff, Nick, Mercedes, Thad et Trent.

Avec Kurt :

Blaine et Cameron.

Avec Savannah :

Santana et Brittany.

Avec Kyle :

Wes, David, Brent, Mavis, Steven, Gabriel.

Ce qui nous laisse de la place dans la voiture de Kurt et le camion de Tyler pour ranger du matériel. On a déjà la nourriture, les tentes et les deux camping-cars pour dormir. On a des générateurs, de quoi avoir de la musique. Et s'il manque quelque chose, on s'arrêtera en chemin pour acheter. Pour le feu de camp, c'est sec ici en Arizona, il faudra sécurisé avant d'en allumer un. Brent t'est ancien scout, tu t'en chargeras. On a de l'alcool et des marshmallows ! L'adresse à rentrer dans les GPS, je vous la passe demain. Besoin d'autres choses ?

_Au signe de tête négatif de l'assemblée, ils décidèrent que non. Tout le monde aida à ranger la maison avant de rentrer en fin d'après-midi. Les Warblers et New Direction __dinèrent avec Kurt et son oncle, puis tous allèrent se coucher pour partir tôt._

_¸.•__*¨`*__ •. - - .•__*´¨`*__•.¸_

- Hey les mecs ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! _Noah Puckerman sortit de l'un des rayons de la boutique souvenir du Tortilla Flat, coiffé d'une coiffe de chef amérindien._ Appelez-moi Chef Puck !

_Kurt secoua la tête dépité, tous s'étaient éparpillé dans la boutique après avoir déjeuner. Le Tortilla Flat avait aussi une partie restaurant et bar. Les tabourets du bar étaient des piliers, sur lesquels étaient fixé des selles d'équitation western. Wes, David et Cameron s'étaient fait une joie de s'installer dessus, faisant semblant d'être des cow-boys… Kurt retint un rire alors que Puck passait à la caisse enregistreuse avec sa coiffe. Savannah étaient dans le rayon où se trouvait les canifs et armes typiquement amérindiennes. Le reste des filles regardant les bijoux, produit artisanaux, attrape rêves… Les garçons étant déjà ressortis à la suite du chef Puck. Max prévint Kurt et les filles qu'ils allaient repartir, en direction de Stardine Point Rd._

_Arrivé sur place, ils installèrent les tentes. Il y avait assez d'espace pour se garer et allumer un feu. Brent et Maximilian avaient commencé à sécuriser la zone pour éviter un incendie. Ils avaient des barils d'eau, deux extincteurs et un sac de sable. Maximilian déposa des pierres en forme de cercle et y ajouta des bûches dans le milieu. Les autres préparèrent les lits dans les camping-cars, au cas où ils dormiraient à l'intérieur. Ils enfilèrent des maillots de bain et allèrent près du lac se baigner un peu avant le soir._

_A la nuit tombée, Tyler et Finn avaient fait cuire la viande sur le feu. Autant dire qu'ils l'avaient bien brûlé. Maximilian avait sorti sa guitare, tous c'étaient mis à chanter avec lui, il entamait une dernière chanson. Use Somebody du groupe Kings Of Leon._

_{ I've been roaming around_

_Always looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces, fill the places I cant reach_

_._

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_._

_Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_._

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

_._

_Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep_

_Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_._

_Someone like me_

_Someone like me_

_Someone like me, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_._

_I've been roaming around,_

_Always looking down at all I see }  
_

_De toute la chanson il n'avait pas quitté Kurt du regard. Ce qui bien sûr ne passa pas inaperçu. Max recevait une foule de regard incrédule des Warblers et New Direction, Blaine était furieux. Quant aux Arizoniens, ils avaient l'air dépité, Max connu pour être coureur de pantalon avait le béguin pour Kurt. Evidement ça n'aurait pu être personne d'autre, mais, ils s'y attendaient à cause de sa façon de se comporter autour de Kurt dernièrement. Savannah l'avait même pris à part une fois, lui demandant s'il ressentait quelque chose pour le châtain._

_Kurt par ailleurs, fixait l'amérindien l'air interdit._

_Mavis avait le mauvais pressentiment que toute cette histoire finirait mal. C'est pourquoi elle envoya tout le monde se coucher, de retour à Havasu le lendemain, il faudrait mieux éviter les Ohioains. Elle parlera à Kurt plus tard et enverra Brent du coté de Max, pour savoir où en est le géant avec ses sentiments._

_Le voyage retour avait été long et silencieux pour tout le monde. Surtout entre Kurt et Blaine. Le bouclé toujours contrarié par la veille et le silence de son petit ami n'arrangeant rien. Le châtain était perdu dans ses pensées, il aime Blaine, mais, Max est son ami, celui avec lequel (mis à part Mavis) il passait le plus de temps. Le jeune amérindien était vite devenu un ami précieux et indispensable pour Kurt. Il savait toujours comment le distraire quand il commençait à broyé du noir en se rappelant de son père. D'ailleurs, les souvenirs commençaient à devenir moins douloureux, Max avait raison : _« Certes les souvenir sont tout ce qui reste de Burt, mais plutôt que d'être triste en y repensant car il n'est plus là, il faut se rappeler chaque moment de bonheur qui était présent dans ce passé. » _Ensuite le grand adolescent était resté silencieux, ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans savoir quoi ajouter de plus. Il avait fini par lâcher comme une bombe _« Il vit en toi. »_ Kurt l'avait fixé bouche bée avant d'éclater de rire. Est-ce qu'il venait de lui citer une réplique du Roi Lion ? Max lui était resté penaud, se rendant compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir et il avait finis par rejoindre Kurt dans son fou rire. Le châtain sourit au souvenir et se gara sur le parking du London Bridge Resort. Ça faisait du bien d'être enfin rentré. Les amis de Kurt rentrèrent chez eux et les Warblers et New Direction allèrent également se reposer des cinq heures de trajet retour._

_Dans la chambre de Kurt, Blaine avait finalement craqué et demandé au châtain au sujet de Maximilian._

- Kurt, il se passe quoi entre toi et Max ?

- Eh bien, j'ai remarqué que depuis un moment Max agissait bizarrement, encore plus dragueur qu'il l'est naturellement, mais, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait jusqu'à avoir des sentiments pour moi. Car c'est assez évident qu'il en a et c'est mon ami, je ne veux pas le perdre, ni lui faire du mal. Et c'est ce qui risque d'arriver, car, autant je tiens à lui, mais, je ne ressens pas pour lui ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Je t'aime toi. Il n'y a rien entre Max et moi.

_Blaine avait souri à son petit ami, bien qu'il ne soit pas très convaincu, mais il savait que Kurt ne dirait rien d'autre, étant donné qu'il arborait maintenant sa célèbre « _Poker Face_ ». Impossible de dire ce qu'il pensait. Blaine l'avait donc embrassé, se blottissant contre lui avant de dériver vers le pays des songes. Kurt lui, eu plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Comme il venait de le dire, il aime Blaine, pas Maximilian, mais, ça n'empêche pas la chimie qu'il sentait entre lui-même et l'adolescent plus grand. Max était quelqu'un pour qui il pourrait tomber en amour s'il décidait de lui accorder une chance._

_L'épuisement de la journée finis par l'emporter et Kurt s'endormit sur ces dernières pensées._

_¸.•*¨`* •. - - .•*´¨`*•.¸_

_Le reste des vacances fila assez vite, la présence de Blaine faisant oublier Maximilian à Kurt, qui n'avait pas revu ses amis depuis le camping. Et, bien vite, vient le moment pour les Warblers et New Direction de rentrer en Ohio. Les voir s'éloigner avait été aussi douloureux que la première fois, car, ce coup-ci il ne savait pas quand il pourrait les revoir._

_De retour de l'aéroport, Mavis l'attendait devant le London Bridge._

_Elle avait envoyé Brent et Eliott questionner Max qui avaient fini par leur avouer ses sentiments pour Kurt._

- Tu as déjà un petit ami et on peut voir combien vous vous aimez. Mais quoi qu'il se passera, quelqu'un va finir par souffrir, que ce soit Max ou Blaine, car je sais que tu ressens un petit quelque chose pour Max, je le vois. Et toi aussi tu souffriras, car je sais aussi que tu te sentiras coupable de ce qui arrivera. _Elle se tut, semblant soudain songeuse. _Tu… hum, tu te souviens de l'adolescent gay dont je t'ai parlé ? Celui qui est mort… Il s'appelait Chandler Kiehl. Il était un de nos meilleurs amis et le petit ami de Max. On a rien vu venir quand il s'est suicider. Max était dévasté, il s'en voulait tellement. Alors juste, essai de pas trop le faire souffrir, car quoi qu'il advienne, j'ai la certitude que pour toi, Blaine sera toujours le seul qui copte vraiment dans ta vie, qu'il sera toujours ton seul et unique amour…

_La jolie blonde l'avait ensuite embrassé sur le front, avant de partir, le laissant méditer sur ces derniers mots._

* * *

**Alors des reviews? Des suggestions, envies pour la suite?**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter ;)**

**Creatives-Lyrics**


End file.
